the_wyrd_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Ealga
Mentality Spring, a time of wonderful growth. Of new beginnings for creatures of all walks of life. A time for a new leaf to be turned over, literally and figuratively. Where life is plentiful and hope is bright. Summer, a time of stability. All the growth has completed, and the fruits of the world's labors are shown proudly. The hope of spring has been realized, fully put into motion. Autumn, a time of warning. The relaxing days of summer have made everyone weak. They forgot what came before it. The work that went into making it. The world shall remind them as their fruits slowly wither. Winter, a time of slumber. The prizes that were sought for so long to be claimed have all but rotted away. Only darkness remains upon the world, with only the spark of the future spring to keep warmth. These are the four seasons, not just of the planet Ére, but of life. At least according to Queen Ealga and the Érawn tribe. The Vulfchain began life in a deep, cold Winter. Fighting each other and squabbling for food before they entered Spring. During the Spring, they began extremely rapid technological advancement and understanding of the world around them, and beyond. Once Summer came, they forged automatons to do much of their own work for them, but Autumn was just around the corner. When it came, the automatons rebelled, slaughtering Vulfchain and enslaving them, driving them back into the Forest, to begin another Winter; barely any technology and fighting each other. Unlike some other tribes, Ealga and her people aren't terribly afraid of the machines. They understand their power but believe that they were simply a necessary evil in order to continue The Cycle, a constant change in the state of the world, extending out to the universe. While they remain in Winter, the Érawn tribe choose to value their strength over everything, believing that one day, when they have reached the pinnacle of their might, they will be able to retake their old lands and decimate the machines. As such, every member of the tribe must be a warrior and the King or Queen ruling is no exception. The only exception is that once they reach a certain age, usually around seventy-five or eighty-five, the King or Queen takes his or her men with them into the old city of the Vulfchain, to fight as many machines as they can before dying a glorious death in combat. Prior to leaving, they name their eldest child the leader of the tribe. Ealga, as the fifth leader of the tribe, holds herself to a very high standard, constantly training to become the greatest she possibly can, under the impression that with every generation, her bloodline only becomes stronger, that she is the culmination of decades of Érawn might, and that her child will be no different. Physicality The warrior Queen is certainly no dainty damsel. She stands at a mighty six feet three inches tall, carrying a fair deal of muscle on her. Every inch of her built body is coated with a thick brown fur, which lightens up as it crosses from her back to her front, more than enough to keep her warm during the literal winter of the planet. While it is not easily seen, as it is usually tucked within her armor, she does possess a well-kept tail, just like all other Vulfchain. For the few times that she is seen out of her armor, one could see that her hands and feet have exceptionally sharp claws, as it is a tradition for Érawn tribe members to be able to fight with the weapons they are born with just as much as those they forge themselves. Her head is the home to a pair of dark green eyes that are always on the lookout for foes. Atop her head is additional hair that hangs down to slightly past her shoulders, kept in braids or dreads to keep it from flying around too wildly in the head of battle. Like all Vulfchain, she bears a striking resemblance to a canine, particularly with her head. A long snout with a black, near-constantly wet nose that can smell almost anything from more than a mile away. Within that snout rested two rows of dangerously sharp fangs that she knew how to use, just as she knew how to use her claws. Large brown ears adorn the top of her skull, constantly ringing with the sound of chain and plate-mail that echoes throughout her village. The armor she constantly wears about, however, is her most prominent feature. She wears a set of plate-mail armor, covering her from head to toe, barring her joints which must be exposed for mobility's sake. They are not without protection, however, as beneath her plate rests a layer of chainmail, making sure that a pure glancing blow would not be the thing that undoes her in a battle. From her back hangs a large, green cape, both acting as camouflage for the very few times where fighting is not the answer, such as a large herd of beasts, and as style. She may be a warrior Queen but she wasn't above adorning herself slightly. But a warrior is not much without her weapon and a weapon she had. When she was young, as all heirs must do, she forged her own sword; a near two foot long arming sword with a curved crossguard and a rounded pommel. On the blade was etched her name. All warriors had their names carved into their swords, as a means of identifying them when they perish, as they are destined to die with their weapon in hand. Her sword was forged by her, then presented to her properly on the day of her coronation, While she carries her sword in one hand, in her other she bears a kite shield. This she forged herself after she was crowned Queen, bearing the symbol of the Érawn tribe on it. To show her foes that they can beat and batter them all they want, but they will not break. Category:Characters